dan_vsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Season 4/@comment-99.109.150.35-20140520224217
I don't think people properly realize that this show is about an angered man that is in the ruts of the depression era of our curent 2014 America: where no good job is available, poor food, bad housing, worse and even filthy living environments and housing, and dangerous neighborhood (all of this unless you're rich than you can afford a decent life) as the divident between rich and poor increases and the middle class is shrinking causing him to become angry, rude, crude, and revengeful (, but not over the line) upon all the things that make society worse and even more difficult to live in as the broke America "advances" into it's years. It portrays a VERY talented, skillful man that has turned sour due to the harshness of not being able to make millions to support himself and rising demands of increasing prices and a harsh society. As the rich become rich the poor become even more poor; the rich are spoiled-ly happy, while the poor struggle to survive and rue life. This comparison can be seen by Elise and Chris as Elis is a paticle genius that is making a hefty amount of money to support herself -more than well enough- to work at home or buy supplies for at-home hobby projects. Dan, on the other hand, portrays the less fortunate majority of America that can't find jobs that pay enough and well unless it is in certain fields such as particle physics, bioengineering, aerospace engineering, etc. causing them to stay in places, aimed at their less pay by minimal odd-job labor (since their dream job isn't in so much in demand and are dwindling or dosen't pay enough), and becomeing angry and off-putting due to their constant turmoil in the gutters of a life and society that they are forced to live in and never be able to escape due to the new American Depression. With the decreasing middle class there is no undserstanding as this class provides a middle point between the two (since they have experienced both these things) to be able to explain the reasons for certain people, due to their unfortunate societal living, and so less understanding between the two classes and causing mis-interpretation for activities that both classes do. So one class hates the other class because they can't understand why they do the things that they do and do things to hurt the other even more. * Plus, this is a great work of portraying the current human life compared to all the other sensless and plain brain-dead stupid cartoons that just breeds even more stupid memes and fads for kids. This show totally portrays the common people of most of our society while all of America is becoming and is broke and how they live their lives. Trust me, personal experience. You try living in a neigborhood that has street lights shining through your window past 1:00AM EVERY night, highway noise, electrical powerline noise, no job or income to pay for transportation, good food, medicine, etc., a bad neighborhood because of the less cost, etc. - It's not easy to do all this and keep your cool at the same time. WAY too stressful and damaging. Sleep deprivation wasn't the tip of it - on top of focusing on your own health. You can never keep your health up to fit and healthy as you always get sick from less sleep, no job, having to worry about taxes, rent, etc., less sleep because of labor, no income, worry, stress, poor food, no medicine, and no availabe insurance to pay for doctor visits, etc. And because I'm always sick I can't find a job and keep it, clean my room and keep it clean, can't travel anywhere and get even more sick (claustrophobia, depression, psychiatry, flues, stress, worsening current diseases (my mother has these) blood pressure, diabetes, etc., organ damage, etc.), becoming extremely sensitive to things because of sickness(s), can't buy increasing expensive medicine, can't buy anything (like computers, etc.) to keep up with the present days as older things become out-dated, having to deal with my worse family members, other family/relatives issues, dealing with no company, never being able to take a break and rest because I have too much tasks laying around that I need to do, etc. never being able do anything that I am supposed to (because of sickness or no job, etc.). You don't get high blood pressure from nothing, you know (I worry immensely for my mother). Things just keep compounding. I have to say: WAY TOO MUCH MULTIPLYING PROBLEMS to deal with properly. Things just keep compounding. God, the Hub does not want to give a good discription, none the less even display the correct summary for the show. God I hate the Hub -_-' No wonder this show isn't getting the amount of viewers it's supposed to and no wonder this show of this brilliant class (the plot, art, animation, etc. it even has amazing things that other cartoons don't have) isn't successful. *And the reason that you would find these big summaries less and more rare is because the majority population of America have/has to deal with this, their various major illnesses, and more to be even able to write these paragraphs even well, composite, and correctly conveying their point and objective. They have WAY TOO MUCH to deal with in the first place.